


Pour It Up

by Stripperhoefrommiami



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: AU, Bisexual Female Character, Brock is a rich asshole, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Kamjie, Kamjie!, Pole Dancing, Semi-Public Sex, Stripper Vanjie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripperhoefrommiami/pseuds/Stripperhoefrommiami
Summary: Brock is surprised with a birthday party in Miami,  and things get wilder than he expected.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels
Comments: 25
Kudos: 20





	1. Florida Keys

The group of men lead Brock into the club and take the blindfolds off his eyes , his eyes widen at the flashing lights and topless dancers on the pole. He immediately turns to the tray of shots and quickly downs two and Steve yells "He’s ready, boys!” the group of men erupt into loud laughter and passed drinks. After five more drinks a loud whistle turns all their heads and they look up. 

The loud cuban man on the mic yells"Alright yall, its too lit right now. Up next we got what Everyone came for tonight. Last but not least MISS VANJIEEE" the party goers go wild when they hear her name and it suddenly goes pitch black, the club is filled with murmurs and some loud screams from the group of drunk girls in the corner. 

The spotlight goes to the stage where A small tan woman appears wearing a red leather lingerie set, When her stilettos hit the stage the Latina busts down into a split on beat the entire building shook as everyone yells. The petite woman continues to dance to Twerk by the city girls.

She effortlessly threw her small body onto the pole and does an endless amount of tricks, nothing but green is flying in the air towards the stage and people holding their phones out recording the tiny woman. Her muscles flex as she walks on air on the way up the pole, she plants her feet on the ceiling and starts twerking in the air and the DJ yells " THIS IS HOW YOU MOTHERFUCKING DO IT! The rest of yall might as well go home and don’t come back, Miss Vanjie done took yall rent money" the Latina smirks and makes her way down onto the blue hundreds landing in a death drop. 

The club explodes with loud claps, yells and whistles , more money is still being thrown. The entire stage is covered in money and some napkins with phone numbers on it, not an empty spot in sight. She winks and blows a kiss then waves disappearing behind the curtains and the lights go dim. 

Vanessa’s POV

I wiped my forehead as they swept up my tips, I grabbed a towel and made my way to the dressing room. The only three bitches that didn't have their noses turned up at me was my girls. I know the rest of the hoes wished they could make the money I make, When in reality they need to step their pussy up. If they spent the same amount of time they do hating on their routines, they might get somewhere. Instead of hating, they needa be taking notes. 

Yvie runs over to me” I need poppers in my system asap Bitchh, there’s this lit ass party in Tampa tonight. You coming? “ she slapped My bare ass and looked at me with pleading eyes. 

" You so fucking crazy Yvie.. and hell Nah, Im tired as hell. Im going home ho" 

Akeria and Silky looked at each other "I told y'all she aint coming, this bitch is tryna look for love in the club or somethin " 

I sucked my teeth and said "Shut up Kiki, next time! " 

"Mhmm"

...................

"That was crazy, how the hell did she do all of that? " Steve nods his head in agreement then passes Brock another Miami vice and says "She always kills it, bro. I kinda feel for The other dancers, she’s got all the money" 

"Did you see her, dude ? Of course she gets all the money" Almost as if it was on que the small woman walks over to the bar and makes a joke causing the bar tender to crack up. 

Brock takes a deep breath and walks over to the Private VIP area and requests to see her, the taller guy leads him to her room. "No touching or I will be back" Brock nods in agreement and swallows hard as he hears the sound of heels coming closer to the door and is suddenly face to face with the Latina that made him half way hard earlier. 

She sends a seductive deep dimpled smile his way and sits on his lap"What’s your name baby?" her sexy, deep voice asks. He shivers a little bit then looks into her eyes. 

"Brock" he nods quickly and she nods her head too but slower than him. She brings her lips closer to his ear "Dont be shy, papi. I saw your face earlier, two hundred for a dance" 

The brunette palms his dick through the pants with her long manicured nails. He slides her two fresh blue one hundred dollar bills, and she places it on the counter then grinds hard on his boner, he bites his lip fighting the sudden urge to moan.

"What’s yours? " Brock knew he was drunk, but it was his birthday and deserved a little harmless fun. He looks into her big brown eyes and saw a flash of innocence and she purses her lips and whips her hair off of her shoulder. 

"Vanji- he interrupts and shakes his head. "Your real name, beautiful? " Usually Vanjie would tell him to mind his fucking business and finish his dance quickly but she told him anyways. Nobody ever asked Vanjie her real name before, he was different from her usual regular clients. 

"Vanessa" the doe eyed girl looks into his green eyes waiting for a response. She rubs his shoulder and tilted her head looking into his eyes as he stared back taking in all of her features. "That’s pretty, it fits you"

"Thank you, papi"

"Someone is excited. You lucky you cute, papi " He pulls out three more hundreds. She takes off her black bra revealing her perky nipples and Brock’s breath hitches in his throat, he makes eye contact with the beautiful Latina and his big hands rest on her small waist. 

"Fuck, you’re gorgeous" Brock feels guilty as he says it, but its true. The short woman blushes for a second then softly kisses his soft lips and runs her hands through his dark blonde hair. His strong hands go down to her ass gripping at the soft tan flesh. 

"Fuck it" the tanned woman flips her long brown waves out of the way. He slips his tongue into her mouth She gasps , then the two continue to make out. She raises a brow and asks him "You sure you want this?" He nods giving her five more hundred dollar bills. 

Vanjie kisses him one more time and sucks at his neck leaving purple bruises and unbuttons his shirt. She slowly goes on her knees then his pants and gasps at his size. Vanessa grabs at him, He groans loudly as she spits in her palm and begins to quickly stroke him with her right hand. "You’re so big, baby" Once he’s fully hard, she takes his length into her mouth bobbing her head up and down looking deep into his green eyes. Priyanka pleased him but not like this, he loved her but she couldn’t do any of this. 

His lips parted as he lets out moans and his hand plants itself on the back of her head, The latin minx deepthroats him one last time, then she stands up and looks at him slightly biting her bottom lip.

She lets her matching black thong pool at her ankles. He bends down and picks her up, setting her legs on his strong shoulders. She yelps then covers her mouth as he takes her clit into his mouth and her long nails tug at his hair. Vanessa’s eyes roll to the back of her head and he continues to eat her out, when she came she shoots him a sparking white smile. 

He dreamily stares at her, and moves a blonde highlight out of her face. The brunette immediately sits on his dick and begins to ride him fast and hard. He wraps his hands around her small waist , Brock moans loudly then starts fuck up into her harder and she lets out a guttural moan "Fuck, baby dont stop" "You like that, dont you? " "Oh my god " she breathlessly moans out,he kisses her neck as the thrusts slow down and he groans loudly and finally came inside of her. 

She lays her head on his shoulder catching her breath, He yanks Vanessa up by the hair and pulls her into one more passionate, sloppy kiss "I think im in love, whats your number?" she laughs then starts to type her number in his phone. Vanjie stands on her tip toes and plants a kiss on his cheek " That was fun, Bye Brock, see you soon handsome" then she was gone. Everything was a blur after that, Brock had knew he blacked out. 

The next morning Brock wakes up in the hotel room face to face with the same Latina who was on stage last night tangled up in the white blanket sleeping topless. Her neck and chest were marked up with hickies. The Latina’s long brown hair was spread out on the pillows as the sunlight hit her beautiful face, she looked angelic. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, he smiled back and pulled her petite frame closer to his chest. "How’d you get here, Angel? I don’t mind but twice in one night?" 

< She opened a pack of Newports then pulls one out lighting it quickly, taking a quick drag "Twice? Shit, no it wasn't" she passes it to him and pulls her hair up into a big messy bun. "It wasn’t? "

“ She quickly shook her head and her brown orbs made contact with his green " No, Papi. you called me and told me to come to you again. So i did, we fucked like three more times. Then you passed out” She gets out of out the blanket revealing her flat stomach and slender legs, she slowly rises then Brock slaps her ass hard and says "We might have to go again, babygirl" "Im ready when you are, baby" She giggled and stood up making her way over to the bathroom, grabbing a towel on the way in. He stares at her round ass as she walks away, watching it move and his dick begins to slowly get hard again. Brock rubs his eyes then takes a long pull of the cigarette then looks at his phone and saw Priyanka called ten times and texted " I miss you, babe " He rubbed his face then laid back down and thought to himself what did he get into last night. He laid there for another twenty minutes, When he got back to LA, he knew he was most definitely going to be single. So Brock thought fast, he went into the bathroom to see the latin minx waiting for him with her legs wide open in the bubble bath. She made a come hither motion with her white nail and he did just that exactly.


	2. Dark Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months later, Priyanka and Brock are now married and he’s back in Florida for a business trip she comes along this time.

Vanessa wakes up rubbing her eyes hard then pulls her long black hair into a low bun and slowly stretches then winces, looking down at her swollen womb letting out a groan " Y’all have been playing all night. I need sleep too" Silky sticks her head in from the kitchen to check on Vanjie and starts laughing at the sight of a heavily pregnant Vanessa on the bed then walks into the room. 

"I still can’t believe Me and Kiki bouta be aunties. I ask you this question all the time, but when you gonna tell White boy about this? You got his number, V.. He should know " 

Vanessa sucks her teeth and shoots Silky the really bitch look, she takes a deep breath moving her maternity pillow out of the way then begins straightening the sheets out. 

"I ain’t, Silk. I can do this by myself and of couse my mother is gonna be helping too when I get ready to go back to work. Plus I’ve been stacking my bred, they are good for life, I promise you. Ion need his money or his fucking pity." She shrugs her shoulders and goes back to making the bed, then Silky grabs the pillow out of the Latina’s hands staring at her. 

"Vanessa. you always been so damn stubborn. Just think about it. I made you a plate go eat, girl. we’ll talk later" she rolls her eyes lovingly then starts waddling out of the room with a supporting hand on her stomach with Silky behind her. 

"Thanks, bitch. Love ya " 

Brock takes a deep breath then walks into the club noticing all the chairs are up on the tables and the mop bucket was out, meaning they weren’t officially open yet. 

Akeria and Yvie were dancing in their seats and talking to the bartender cracking jokes. The bartender makes eye contact with him making Akeria turn around. Her eyes widen and she downs her shot then turns her head back to the blonde woman, he sits in the seat next to her. 

"Where’s Vanjie?"

"Oh she’s on mater- "Akeria cuts Yvie off and kicks her platform heels under the stool signaling her to shut up. Brock raises an eyebrow then looks at his Rolex then back up at her. 

"Minding her business, why? Yall aint together "Her eyes trail up and down his body , the woman’s wary gaze catches something in particular. A golden band on his hand glistening on the black tabletop causing her to raise a brow. 

"Well if you see her, tell her Brock is looking for her. She hasn’t answered her phone" 

"Mhmm. Im about to step out and smoke, Yve you comin? " The slender woman rises and nods pulling out her lighter then Akeria lets out an exhausted breath. 

The two women make their way outside to the back and Yvie taps Akeria" Holy shit, That’s him isn’t it? Not gonna lie, he’s cute "

"Yup, that’s him. He done got V pregnant and he’s married. Mind you.. Not with one baby but two babies, girl" She takes a short drag shaking her head. 

"She’s gonna have to tell him eventually, what’s he doing here anyways? She said he lives in LA" 

"Ion know, but Im about to call her. " 

..............

Silky pulls over as Vanessa yells on the phone "Fuck you mean he showed up to the club and asked about me pause.. What did you tell that No good, two-timing cheating motherfucker, Kiki? "

"V, he knows something’s up. Please Just Save yourself from the drama and the headaches, baby. and tell that man. You’re pregnant as hell and dont need the damn stress "

"Fuck it, tell him meet me at the cafe i text you "Her heart begins beating faster and her chest tightens up. Vanessa was finally gonna tell him about the babies. Part of her wasn’t ready at all . 

"Alright sis, tell me how it goes " 

Thirty five minutes later, Vanessa is at a table drinking an iced coffee and Brock walks into the empty cafe. She can feel her heartbeat in her ears then her hand quickly reaches to her large stomach and rubbing it gently. His eyes immediately widen at the sight of her, she looked breathtaking as always and the Latina was glowing. 

"Woah. You’re pregnant, you look great. "

"Yup, mhm. sit down" The blonde man slowly takes a seat and his eyes never leave her swollen stomach. She looks into the man’s eyes taking a deep breath and folds her hands on the table. 

" Let’s not beat around the bush. They are yours, we can take a paternity test and all, Brock "

"They? How many are there? And how? "

"Yes, they. I’m pregnant with twins. You dumbass, all those back and forth trips from LA to Florida add up. Every time we had sex it was without protection" He rubs his face then starts gripping at the table with his left hand even tighter as his knuckles turn ghost white, Brock clenches his jaw then sighs giving her a defeated look.

"Why did you wait to tell me Vanessa, huh? What are they? Girls or Boys? You cant just drop bombs like that. Im not ready to be a fucking dad. " 

"A girl and a boy. And why? because i don’t need your sympathy and can do this my fucking self. I dont need some rich asshole thinking I need him just because I used to dance. We gonna be alright, I got me and my babies . " 

"Im married, Ness. Do you understand that? Did you think i would just drop everything and be with you, to play house? Because this wasn’t apart of the plan. You we’re only good for being great in bed and good company it was a mistake " 

"A Mistake?"

"I got a fucking stripper pregnant, of course its a mistake. All of it was" 

Vanessa smirks then slowly rises up from the table and socks Brock right in the face, his hand flew down to his face covering his nose, he quickly puts his head down. Her hand was still balled up in a fist as she bit her lip then swallowed hard. 

" Listen, I don’t know who the fuck you thought you were talking to, but it ain't me. You was the one who asked me to be your girlfriend in the first place. You make me fucking sick. I wasn’t a mistake when you was flying out to come fuck me every month because ya lil wifey couldn’t get you off" 

She turns her nose up backing away as He holds his now bloody nose and shoots her a piercing look with his green eyes as she prepares to walk out. The owner asks what’s going on looking back and forth between them, the small Latina backs away from the table. 

"Lo siento, Señora " 

She storms out of the cafe with tears in her eyes then Silky rolls down the window asking what happened and Vanessa gets in the car. The brunette’s voice cracks "Silk, just drive please. I told him but ion wanna talk about it. He ain’t shit and ain’t never gonna be shit " 

The hispanic lady nods and looks at Brock then smirks, handing him the green towel off the counter " You must be the father? " Brock nods his head and gently wipes his nose. 

"Yup, She got me good" he squeezes his eyes shut for a second then looks up at the woman. The large woman laughs shaking her head up and down agreeing with him. 

"Miami girls always pack a punch, mijo. That Vanjie, She always had a nice right hook for a little one just like Anabelle " 

"I deserved it, I was being an asshole. " His phone lights up with a call from Priyanka. He answers quickly and exhales deeply. Today was not definitely not his day, he just found out he was going to be a father. 

"Hey, Pri. Im kinda busy, babe. Im in a meeting" 

"Brock.. I wonder how busy you are.. considering the fact you're in a cafe right now. Tell me.. Who is she? " The tall woman hangs up the phone and walks into the cafe, his eyes widen again then rubs he rubs his temples. 

"Priyanka.. Who is who? What are you talking about? " He puts down his phone looking up at her. Pri shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders staring into his eyes. 

"Brock.. the small Puerto Rican girl who you fuck every time you come to Miami. A Private investigator has been watching you and her. Tell me the truth.. now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall want me to keep going or?


	3. Young and Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pri meets V..

Priyanka wipes her eyes then takes her ring off, Brock rubs his face again "She’s gorgeous at least, I saw the way you looked at her in all those pictures. Do you love her or something,Brock? We’re supposed to be married" 

"Yeah I love her, Pri the babies are mine " He shifts uncomfortably in his seat then clears his throat, She’s silent for a second putting all the pieces together in her head. 

"Wait, Babies? She’s pregnant with twins.. oh my god. Brock if this gets out what are people going to say, huh? I got cheated on and My husband’s mistress is a stripper. I’d be a fucking joke" she shakes her in disbelief 

"I didn’t want this to happen, Pri. But You already know the marriage was failing. We don’t even sleep in the same bed anymore” Her eyes widen and she leans in closer to the tall blonde man, the woman’s eyes start to water. 

"You could’ve been a fucking man about it and told me, instead of coming to Miami to cheat on me every month like a coward. Im not a little girl i can handle it. How old is she anyways ? " 

"24" she gasps and shakes her head while giving him a disgusted look. He squints his eyed in confusion and cocks his head to the side. 

" you’re 33.. That girl could've had her entire life ahead of her and now she’s gonna be a mother. 

"Pri, it was mutual. I just fucking found out myself like 40 minutes ago i have two kids on the way. I don’t know what else to say, You want a divorce? 

"In due time but for now Nope,you made your bed so lay in it, asshole. Congratulations she gave you what i couldn’t . "she sniffles one last time and gets up from the table as her eyes burn holes into him, the hurt was visible all over her face. 

Brock felt so empty and confused no amount of money can buy happiness, but he now realized it was true. He needed to man up and find Vanessa, He stood up and finally made his way out of the cafe. 

The doe eyed Latina drilled the last nail into the crib, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Anabelle looks at her daughter "Mija, relax. We can do it, You’re almost 8 months pregnant with twins. You can pop any day now" Vanessa tugs at her white tank top and shrugs her shoulders, while Silky shakes her head. 

"Ma, I wanna carry full term and Im okay" she laughs then is interrupted by the sound of the doorbell ringing . She rushes to the door yelling"Im comin" in her loud voice. She opens the door to be face to face with Brock, the brunette looks up at him. 

"What do you want, Brock. I don’t need all of this stress and I- " He gingerly cups her face then gently grabs the back of her neck pulling the tanned beauty into a passionate kiss. She pulls away with her hands on top of his, the petite woman’s eyes widen at the romantic gesture. 

"I want to be in their life,Vanessa. " 

"Brock, Ion know what to say " 

Say Yes, please. I was just scared and I apologize about earlier. You’re so much more than that. I love you so much. Im willing to step up and be a father " 

"You what? "

" I love you, I always have. I’ve wanted to tell you that face to face for  
months. I want to see my children grow up and be involved " 

Tears fall from his eyes and she stands on her tip toes to wipe them, her long nails rubbed his chin as Vanessa stares into his eyes. She never seen him be so emotional  
and genuine before. 

Silky is about to come see who’s at the door then she turns back around fast and runs back into the opposite direction. 

"B, I love you too but Ima love you from a distance. I aint no rebound or home wrecker. This right here ain’t happening " he nods and his eyes trail down to her huge bump, she places a small hand on her curvy hip "what? Things change when you’re about to have kids"

"Not that, you look great. Can I t- Can I feel them?" She nods guiding his hand to their favorite spots in her womb, He smiles and looks down at her

"Woah, was that the girl or boy? " She laughs and rubs the left side of her stomach. The blonde man laughs as well then another hard kick goes against his hand. 

"Boy, the doctor said he moves more than her. Lil mama likes to just chill in one spot, while her brother goes bananas. He’s a real showboat at the appointments " 

"Vanj.. I also came to ask you something, well tomorrow night I want you to meet Priyanka, is that okay?" 

"You’re asking me to come to dinner and meet your wife? And There’s gonna be fancy food too, Alright, Im down"

"Thanks V" 

......................

Vanessa walks into the big restaurant and Brock spots the small Latina then takes her hand leading her through all the people, they make their way up the stairs to another part of the restaurant "right here" Brock has a supporting hand on the small of her back. He says hello to some more of his colleagues as they keep walking. 

Priyanka looks up and fixes her hair. The tall woman rises from the seat putting her hand out with a half smile "Hi, Im Priyanka, Brock’s wife. Nice to meet you " Vanessa looks up at her then raises a brow nodding, he looks nervously back and forth between the two. 

"I’m Vanjie, nice to meet you too. " 

"Vanjie? Brock has good taste. You’re very beautiful" 

"Thank you, you’re so sweet " The two woman sit down as Brock gets up to go greet more of his friends from work. Vanessa bites on her red painted lips then flips her long straightened hair. 

Priyanka scoots closer and says "Lets cut the bullshit friendly introduction, how low do you have to be to sleep with a man who’s in a relationship? You really have no morals"

"How low are you that you have to be dressed in your best outfit to meet your husband’s mistress? He wasn’t claiming you, sis. You may think I wanna be you, but I don’t want your situation" 

"If you dont,how come you slept with my husband,huh? " 

" I really dont, You’re the one who has to explain to everyone what happened. and also dont leave out how you couldn’t get your man hard. Hang it up, baby" 

"He really cheated on me.. and got a slut from the strip club pregnant, Im still in disbelief. You won’t ever be the wife, sweetie. You probably gave him an STD " 

"You got that right, Priyanka.. I ain’t the wife. Honestly I’d whoop your ass right now if I wasn’t pregnant And nah i ain't give him nothing but this" She points down to her stomach running a gentle hand over the bump. The taller woman stares at Vanessa’s stomach and finally takes a deep breath. 

"The devil’s spawn, everyone in Florida has probably been in your bed " She scrunches her nose up taking another sip of her red wine and Vanessa laughs then responds

"Nah just your man, he was keeping my bed nice and warm while yours was cold and empty. I already told you, he ain’t tell me he wasn’t single. You were the farthest thing on his mind" 

"Sure, whatever you say. " 

Brock comes back to the table and notices their body language. Vanessa tenses up picking at a piece of warm pumpernickel bread, while his wife pours herself another glass of wine shooting him an annoyed glare. 

"What happened to being nice? "

"Would you be nice to some hooker who fucked your husband and got pregnant by him? " 

" Yo, Control your Bitch before she gets touched. Like what’s really good, Priscella? This is gonna be your last time calling me out of my name or we’re going to fight, understood? "

"Threatening me while being pregnant? So classy" Priyanka laughed to herself shaking her head, Brock stared in Vanjie’s direction and gives her a surprised look 

"Vanessa, you’re eight months pregnant.You’re not going to hit anyone" the Latina raises an eyebrow remembering yesterday’s event, then stands up backing away from the table while putting on her coat. 

"I would say it was nice to meet you Priyanka.. but it wasn’t and the next time you refer to my children as the devil’s spawn I will personally come to LA and pay you a visit you won’t forget. Call me " Brock nods and watches her walk away then disappear into the crowd of people. He shakes his head, sighing loudly 

"What the hell is wrong with you, I did this so things can be cordial and you do this? She’s the mother of my children and you will respect her" 

"Brock, she ruined our marriage and yet you still think she’s innocent. She’s a hoodrat with no morals or home training. She also brought up the fact that i cant have children" 

"Both of you are wrong, Pri.. that’s it"


	4. Over it

"What, Brock? You called me four times in the past hour, the babies are okay"she rolls her eyes and smirks rubbing her stomach. He kept calling her to check on her and the babies.

"I just don’t want to miss anything. Can you Meet me for breakfast? " 

"Sure, send me the place and I’ll be there in thirty " 

***************

V, are you listening? How are we going to co parent if I live in LA " 

"Huh" she snaps out of her daydream then looks up at the blonde man and into his eyes. He laughs then brushes a stand of black hair out of her face "Black hair looks so different on you, I like it" she blushes and puts her head down blushing . 

"Brock, I dont know. Not offense but I wouldn’t trust that bitch around my babies. Maybe they should just stay with me until they’re older " Vanessa’s protective mother senses started to kick in and she exhales deeply. 

"You and Pri don’t like each other but I know she wouldn’t hurt the babies, Vanessa. Or any babies for that fact. She loves kids but unfortunately we haven’t been so lucky, For years she knew it was her and let me think it was me. "

"That’s fucked up. Im so sorry, B" 

He takes the young woman’s manicured hand into his then brings it to his lips and kisses it "It’s okay, V" she pulls her hand away then looks at him. 

"You think you slick, tryna be all romantic. I have an idea, its fuckin crazy but If you wanna see them, hear me out first" She laughs drinking her water first then clears her throat. 

"What’s your idea, Vanj? " 

"You move me to LA" the Latina crosses her arms and tongue pops making other people turn their heads in the restaurant. 

"Okay, when? " he nods his head then shrugs his shoulders then stares into the petite woman’s big brown eyes. Her orbs widen to the size of golfballs. 

" Just like that? After I give birth of course. Right now I could bust at any moment. I’ll need to bring my baby Thacks , Silks, Kiki and My momma " 

"Alright, baby. find a place " Vanessa smiles then pulls the taller man into a deep kiss across the table. The Latina was surprised that he was willing to do anything to see the babies. He kisses back and cups her face staring into her brown eyes "Let’s get out of here? " he whispers 

"I thought you’d never ask "

"Wait, I thought this wasn’t gonna happen " 

"Well it ain’t, I know you want it as bad as I do. Nine long months without it " 

Hours later Brock moans loudly as he climaxes then kisses Vanessa’s back and shoulders. She goes to lay back on the bed and he does the same then rubs a supportive hand on the Latina’s large stomach. 

" V, are you okay? Nothing hurts? " 

"Im okay, fuck I needed that" she winced a little then He kisses her sweat dampened hair then pulls her closer to his chest and runs a hand over her curves then onto her stomach and he feels a kick. 

"We woke someone up. That’s exactly why we’re in the situation were in now. I cant keep my hands off of you. " 

"Mhm thats probably her, she doesn’t like when I star-" Brock’s phone loudly ringing interrupts the Latina the blonde looks down, its Priyanka, he sighs and answers. 

"What’s up Pri? " He taps the speaker icon and reaches for a towel, then Vanessa stares at him taking in his facial expressions. She slowly takes a leg out of the blanket and sits up shooting him a puzzled look. 

"Babe.. I was thinking, maybe we could go out to dinner or something, I have a surprise for you. Also tonight we could have a little fun too " Vanessa rolls her eyes, she gets an idea then grabs at Brock’s dick slowly starting to stroke him. 

He bites his lip blurting out "Um tonight? Pri we can just go for lunch tomorrow" Vanjie straddles his lap then begins sucking and kissing at his neck. His breath hitches in his throat , he places a strong hand on the small of her back as she grinds on him. 

"Fuck" he finally lets out and exhales deeply, Vanessa grabs the phone out of his hand and starts to talk. 

" Listen Mami, he’s a little busy right now and He was rock hard, bitch " she taps the red button to end the call then climbs off of his lap. Brocks puts his head in his hands and sighs 

"You two are gonna be the death of me. " 

"She swears Im the one who made you cheat. Mind you, you never told me you wasn’t single, Puto " he laughs then gives her a mischievous smile and she squints her eyes. 

"Round three? " She puts her robe on making sure to be gentle when she ties it over her bump gently. He looks at her in concern realizing she’s moving slower than usual. 

"Sure, lemme go pee first and get in the shower " She waddles into the bathroom then she sits on the seat suddenly a gush of water hits the toilet. She looks down and yells "BROCK! GET IN HERE" 

He runs to the bathroom opening the door " V, what happened are you okay?" He bends down to be face to face with the petite woman. She shakes her head in disbelief and a teardrop falls from her eye then he grabs her face making the Latina look at him

"I don’t like this feeling, Brock" 

"Are you bleeding? can you stand up?" 

"No I ain’t bleeding but something ain't right, it’s uncomfortable .. Go Call my mother, my password is my birthday" 

He runs back into the bathroom with her phone in hand while Anabelle starts yelling " I thought it was too early. Mija, baby? Are you listening to me? " 

"Yeah, Ma i hear you. Im fucking scared. I ain’t ready" she choked out through tears and Brocks grabs her hand, nervously looks around then she squeezes it. 

"Vanessa, baby.. listen to me. Something could be wrong, you gotta go to the hospital. And White boy you better not leave my baby by herself " his eyes widen and he laughs for a second then gets serious again. 

" I promise I wont, I got her. Im not going anywhere "

"Good, now go. Tell her I’ll be there soon" She hangs up then he looks down at her, he shushes her and stares into her brown eyes. 

"We gotta go, they could be coming or something’s wrong, V" she looks like she saw a ghost as she heavily hyperventilates. 

" I want my momma. Brock, I’m scared. What if they tell me something ion wanna hear. These motherfuckers always do that" 

"Vanessa, they will if you don’t get up right now. Come on, I’m going to lift you" she nods then he plants a hand behind her back and an arm under her legs easily scooping her small body up. He grabs the keys to his Ferrari then they head out speeding to the hospital. 

Brock jumps out then runs inside almost tripping over his own feet realizing he had on slippers and the lady looks at him. People in the waiting room gawk at him in his frantic state. 

" its an actual emergency My girlfri- My wife’s water might have broken and she’s eight months pregnant with our twins" The lady nods sending someone with a wheelchair outside for her, When she’s finally inside she looks at Brock and he takes her hand.

"Ma’am your husband says you’re eight months pregnant with twins and tha- " Vanessa sucks her teeth then quickly snatches her hand from him looking at the nurse making him roll his eyes

"Mary, that ain’t my husband. Thats just my baby daddy.. ouch! " He fills out paperwork while on the phone with Vanessa’s mother for some help as shes on her way along with the Latina’s friends. The nurse yells out orders then she’s instantly in a room, Vanjie is crying and praying to god everything is okay with the babies. 

" Family for Vanessa Mateo? " 

Brock walks over to him and says "yeah" 

The doctor shakes his hand then tells him 

" Sir, Her water definitely broke. I don’t wanna freak her out even more, but if she can’t push it’ll have to be an emergency C section to get the babies out. She’s a very tiny lady so it might be the better option inevitably "

"Yeah, can I go see her? " The man nods his head as he makes his way into the room and he immediately feels Vanessa’s angry glare burning a hole into him. 

"Hey, V I jus- "

"Its all your fucking fault. " 

He’s cut off by a cup of water being thrown at him and the other female nurse’s eyes almost pop out of her head at the altercation then she looks back at Brock. His green eyes were widened with terror, the nurse has a hand on a walkie talkie and the other on Vanessa’s shoulder . 

"Calm down sweetheart, Vanessa do you want him here? If not he will be escorted out and told to leave" 

She nods her head yes quickly responding with "Yeah, he’s their father. But Im gonna beat his ass as soon as i can stand though " she sniffles as the nurse laughs. Suddenly her mother is in the room and he along with the other nurse move out of her way. 

"Oh my baby, what did they say, mija? " her mother cups her face, she searches her daughter’s face for any signs of disappointment. 

"Ma, my water broke, Im having them sooner than I think. I done forgot to get fuckin carseats, This must be the momma life already I’m forgetting stuff. " she laughs and moves a hair out of her face. 

" We’ll handle it. This is only the beginning, I hope yall are ready." Brocks phone rings and its Priyanka once again then Vanessa looks at him. 

"Pri, what? I dont give a fuck about a dinner. Vanessa’s water broke meaning my kids are gonna be here real soon. So do me a favor and just sign the fucking papers" he moves his hair out of his face then hangs up walking over to the bed planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"This shit is scary, Brock. What if I fuck up as a mother?" 

" Bullshit, i bet you’re gonna be their favorite. You’re gonna be a good mom. I know it " she laughs then he takes her hand into his and intertwines their fingers. 

"Im really about to be a mother, What if something goes wrong? " 

" It wont.. You’re gonna be okay. I got you, V.. I got you"


	5. The start of something new.

Vanessa looks at Brock with teary eyes, as he grabs her hand bringing it to his lips and gently presses a soft peck against her tan skin then another on her damp hair. 

"You’re gonna do great" 

"B, Im fucking scared. I wanted to carry full term. I want them to be okay and not premature." 

"Vanjie, you got this. We got this" he grabs her hand again then she squeezes it hard until a bone cracks and his hand turns white. The contractions started up again as her best friends walk into the room. Silky quickly rushes over to the Latina helping her back into the bed. 

"Hey Brock"

"Hi Silky, how are you? " 

"Im good.. How’s it goin V? Sorry but You look like shit" They both laugh then Vanessa sniffles a little bit and looks at her best friend with red eyes. 

" Girl, this mommy shit ain't no joke. These two are kicking my ass right now but They said I dilated three inches. I just wanna do it already " She winces and throws her head back onto the pillow causing a tear to finally drop. 

The bigger woman wiped her tears and said "Nope, Miss Vanjie we ain't got time for tears, baby. You the strongest bitch I know, You gonna be just fine and so is them babies" 

Akeria nods her head and walks to the end of the bed placing a supportive hand on her knee "You got this, you the bravest bitch I ever met. and Girl you know I ain’t goin no where until I see them" she widens her arms as they both lean in for a group hug. 

Silky started again " Aww I can’t believe My baby is having babies oh my god. The club groupchat is goin crazy. Everybody miss you, but as soon as my bitch get back on th- Vanessa signals her to stop talking as Brock looks up from his phone. 

"Silk, Im kinda hungry. Can y’all go get me something from the cafe?" her big doe eyes were saying a million things. She nods and the two women walk out of the room talking about where to go, Brocks walks over to the bed holding his phone. 

"Ness, what was Silky talking about? You’re not going back to dancing are you? " 

"B, its my choice. I ain’t no charity case, I can take care of myself " 

"Vanjie, you don’t have to dance another day of your life. I dont want you doing that" 

"Why so other men don’t see what you think is yours? Or so i don’t embarrass you.. You ain’t finna keep me like a little doll and decide when you wanna play with me or when you need me " she rolls onto her side sucking her teeth. 

"Woah, slow down. I never said that, Im not embarrassed of you. I just want to make sure you’re comfortable because the mother of my children deserves nothing but the best. You don’t have to do it anymore "

" You tryna give me a whole new identity? Dancing made me who the fuck I am today. Why me? " 

"What? What are you talking about? " 

"Why’d you pick me?There’s twelve other bitches in the club why me? I didn’t need no help or charity. I was doing fine" 

"Vanessa, I picked you because you’re beautiful and i knew there was more to you. " 

"Whatever, Casanova tell the doctor to come check" he nods walking out of the room, Brock knew he upset her and offended her but he realized Vanessa isn’t anything like Pri. She’s independent, hardworking and a go getter, she’s not used to someone just trying to take care of her or change her lifestyle. 

***********************************

The doctor says " Well Miss Mateo, The good news is you dilated an inch and a half and the babies are okay, but they’re coming, we need to get started" she nods at the doctor Brock looks at her then smiles and she shoots him a smirk, the blonde man speaks up "We got this,V "

"Fuck! Ouch, cmon doc these kids are killing me " she groans loudly in agony as tears fill her brown eyes again starting to sob. Brock brushes hair out of her face while wiping her tears at the same time,as they continue to fall. He looks at the doctor and clenches his jaw, he sees red 

"Hurry the hell up, she’s in pain. Whatever bullshit is in this IV isn't fucking working, bring out the real shit. I’ll deliver my kids myself If I have to " 

"Sir, that wont be necessary. Vanessa you have to start pushing right now" Brock grabs her hand and she takes a deep breath then spreads her legs wider. The doctor doubles the blue gloves walking to the end of the bed while another lady instructs the Latina to take deep breaths. 

"Okay, push” the petite woman whines pushing the doctor shakes his head and looks at the machine" Vanessa, we need to do a C section. I should’ve known your pelvis was too small " he walks over to get a sharper tool and she looks at him with wide eyes. 

"I can’t do it naturally? " 

"No, to be honest from the beginning we were thinking about a C section. He’s positioned with his head first " They add more to the IV and her eyes start to flutter then the doctors looks at his assistant. He makes the incision and continues to slice as Vanessa hisses a little bit, then when she’s finally open the doctor tilts his head and a loud cry comes out and the assistant cuts the umbilical cord. 

Vanessa’s entire face is soaked with tears she looks over and Brock is crying too. The Latina has her bottom lip poked out at the sight of him as the doctor holds him starting to wipe the baby off as his assistant drains out his mouth. 

They place him on Vanessa’s chest and she falls in love. The doctor looks at the machine then back at the small woman then a blonde lady takes the baby. 

"One more, we have to be fast. " a louder scream was heard then the doctor and assistant does the same thing they did with her brother Vanessa’s heart melts at the sight of their baby girl then Brock starts to sob again. 

"She’s so tiny oh my god " she starts to cry again as well as they place the baby on her chest then the blonde lady takes her as well meanwhile another came back with the boy all cleaned up. The doctors makes sure the placenta is out then start to stitch her up and change the bedding. 

................................. 

Brocks wipes his eyes then the lady gently hands the baby boy to the tall blonde man then he looks into his hazel eyes and whispers “Hi buddy. You look just like your mommy" the baby sticks his tongue out a little bit then continues to stare at Brock and Vanessa’s heart swells at the sight. The blonde lady walks back out and says

“Theres a minor issue with her breathing, our concern is her lungs didn’t fully develop being that they are premature" 

"Where the hell is my daughter? Is she okay" 

"Yes Miss Mateo, we just think it would be best if we keep a close eye on her for a little while longer. " 

"The fuck you mean? I ain't goin no where without my baby if thats what you think. Can I see her? " the lady nods and Brocks walks closer to the bed giving her the boy, the petite woman pulls out her breast and he immediately latches. She closes her eyes, laying back on the pillow then starts to drift off, Brock walks over and grabs the boy from her then kisses her forehead. 

"Devin, that’s what I want to name him” she kisses his head then the lady passes Brock the little girl and Vanessa sits up saying "And for her Delilah" the blonde man nods shaking his head at the tiny baby in his arms. 

"Hey there Delilah, god you look just like mommy too" he says softly then looks at Vanessa who’s still laughing at the joke. 

" They’re identical, Brock.. oh shit they’re Virgos too " 

"Devin and Delilah, who would’ve thought they were what I was missing. I think I’m obsessed " he says as he walks over to the chair to sit, he looks up to see Anabelle and Silky walking into the room, tears fill her eyes. 

"Oh my god, Im an abuelita. Look at them" she lowly says then Brocks stand up and passes her Delilah , she gasps at the sight of her. 

" She looks like a doll, que linda. Look at those eyes" and all the hair." she gently presses a gentle kiss to her forehead saying something in Spanish, then looks at Vanessa and smiles brightly.

"Come here, Silk. No Papi, leave some for your sister. " 

Silky laughs then wipes her eyes while walking over to the bed "its Auntie Silky, here support his head" the bigger woman chuckled holding him, smiling down at his face. Akeria runs into the room out of breath, and has her hands on her knees while her purse swinging around her wrist. 

"Bitch they tried to catch me, They said only two can come up. I wanna see my niece and nephew" Anabelle hands her the girl and Akeria coos then starts to smile at the tiny baby. 

"Vanjie, whats the names? "

"Devin and Delilah, Look all yall motherfuckers cryin and shit" they all laugh loudly until Delilah starts screaming. 

"Baby, you definitely your momma’s child sounding like that " Akeria walks her over to Vanessa handing her the baby girl then the Latina pulls down her shirt then the baby latches to her, starting to eat.

"That’s all she wanted, lil dramatic self " the tanned woman smiles down at her and rolls her eyes lovingly. 

"Remind me of somebody, girl that dont hurt? " Akeria asks and Silky shakes her head agreeing, Anabelle walks up to the bed then kisses Vanessa’s forehead pulling her into a hug. They’re so beautiful. Im proud of you, baby. I told you, you’d be okay" she hugs her mom back. 

"Kiki, it honestly feels like a tight ass pinch " 

Brock’s phone rings then he steps put into the hallways and its Priyanka. He sighs deeply " Pri, look I- " 

"Congratulations, I’m going back to LA in the morning " 

"How’d you know? " 

"I could tell, you couldn’t be stressed about anything else. I hope they’re doing good. Plus when I called you told me, Im signing the papers too. I see the way you look at Vanjie, go get her Brock" 

"Thank you, Pri"


	6. Electric Love

Two years later***

Vanessa chases Devin around for the third time this night, realizing there’s a marker in his small hand. The Latina groans scooping the tiny boy up then kisses his cheek as the boy sucks his pacifier, she caps the marker and throws it on the coffee table then he starts whining. 

"No Papi, its all white in there. Now Where’s Dee Dee?" 

He points to the couch, then Vanessa walks over then peeks behind to see the tiny girl with red lipstick smeared on her face, along with her clothes and all over Thackery who just lazily laid there. Suddenly two big brown eyes were staring up at her innocently 

"Hi Mommy" 

"DELILAH" 

At this point Vanessa was used to the kids making a mess and getting into everything, they just turned two after all but three daycares in downtown LA refused to take them because of the never ending biting incident. 

"Kitty is pwetty," 

"Cmon what you doin, baby? Leave Thacks alone" she scoops her up as well then Silky walks into the living room laughing at the image of Vanessa on mom duty.  
The small Latina had two kids hanging onto her petite frame was definitely a site. 

"What the Hell happened to lil homegirl" 

"My lipstick, And she did Thackery too" he walks out almost on que as he heard his name and stops right in front of Vanessa. Silky gasps at the sight of the white fur ball then looks at the twins shaking her head and scoops him up. 

"Vanjie I ain’t wanna be the one to say this bout my niece and nephew but I might as well. Yo kids is bad as hell, where’s Brock? " the twins stop playing with their mom’s necklace then exchange looks and blurt out 

"Venjie"

"Banjie" 

Devin drops his "bo bo" when he said it then looks over at his sister and takes the shimmering V on her chain into his mouth gently sucking on it then passing it to his sister who did the same. 

"Silk they grow outta it, its the terrible twos for a reason. He might come by later to see them I guess. Great, Now Dee Dee needs a bath" 

*************************

Brock walks into Vanessa’s house and is immediately attacked by the twins, he ruffles their curly heads before picking both of them up then kisses their foreheads. He starts swinging them around as they laugh. 

"Daddy! Me missed you " 

"I missed you too, petal. What did you do today? " she twists her fingers then pouts and begins pursing her lips thinking. Brock gushes about the fact that she looks so much like Vanessa. 

"Mommy mad at me for play with Kitty. " 

"Dee Dee was in timeout. " Devin blurts out then sucks his pacifier again. 

Thackery runs into the kitchen with his fur still pink. Brock looks at their daughter shaking his head laughing "You little troublemaker you" he started tickling her as she squealed. 

Vanessa’s heels clacked against the stairs as the crisp night air hit her tan thighs, she jumps at the site of Brock holding the kids then slowly comes to a stop trying to back away.

"Ness? I smell you all the way from here" 

"Hey" she softly mutters out then finally makes her way down to the last step and flips her straightened hair out of her face. Brock lets the kids down and they go back to their usual chaotic activities. 

"V, Where are you goin all dressed up" she pulls down her form fitting black dress , as the tall man leans down pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. As she quickly pulls away two loud "eww"s erupt from the stairs where the twins were sitting. 

"Brock, we needa talk " 

Silky finally finds them and scoops both of them up bringing them upstairs. She motions for him to sit on the couch and he follows her, while staring at her ass as she walked. 

"B, I’m dancing again “ she gently bites her lip searching his face for a response then he stands as his arm knocks the glass vase off of the table, the tan woman flinches then stares at him in disbelief. 

She stands too staring into his green eyes, looking up at him. The Latina pushes at his strong chest twice, then realizes he didnt move and rolls her eyes. 

" Quit acting like a damn child, The twins are here, you fucking idiot. You’ll scare them " 

"Vanessa, you have a shit ton of money. You don’t have to dance another day in your fucking life. Explain why " 

"Im a grown ass woman, I can do whatever the fuck I wanna do. You’re not my boyfriend nor are you my fucking father and It ain’t like they give out College degrees in the strip club. " 

"You’re so fucking stubborn, Vanessa. Why continue to dance when you don’t have to? " his voice gets lower then he cups her face and stares into her big brown orbs. 

" B, I’m not one of these little housewives, who only cooks, cleans and I want to make my own money. I ain’t tryna embarrass you or whatever but it’s what I know. "

"You could never embarrass me, baby. You have no idea how proud of you I am. But I- " 

"You don’t want anybody seeing all of this. I get it "

His eyes trail up and down her body, taking in her flat stomach, perky boobs, toned hips and plump ass. Brock looks back at her face taking in the Latina’s beauty, he pulls her body to his and whispers seductively in her ear. 

"I hate you"

"I hate you too, motherfucker" 

"How long has it been, V " 

"Seven months. Brock.. I mean I hav- " He lifts her up so they’re face to face. The blonde man pushes her against the wall, then eagerly sucks at her throat . 

The brunette moans softly then pulls his tie "The spare guest room now" she grinds her hips roughly and he groans.

An hour and a half later Vanessa is in bed smoking a cigarette as Brock kisses her neck and shoulders then he disappears under the sheets. Vanessa’s hips gets yanked closer and lets out a shaky moan as she feels his wet, warm mouth quickly sucking and licking at the bundle of nerves between her legs.

"Fuck, someone definitely missed me. " her long manicured nails grabbed at the blanket with one hand then the brunette grabs her phone and sees a text saying 

"Babe, All your regulars are looking for you and so am I. Wya? " the Latina softy mouths as she re reads the text. 

Vanessa’s girlfriend Kameron had texted her forty minutes ago. She takes a deep breath and throws her head back, bucking her hips forward faster then the tan beauty reaches her climax and after she comes down instantly a wave of guilt consumes her. 

She hops up pulling on her white satin robe, then hands him the cigarette telling Brock she was going to go shower, he nods as he exhales the smoke.Once she’s in her bathroom she calls Kameron. 

"Hi, baby. You were supposed to be thirty minutes ago. " 

"Hey, Kamie. I already know what you’re finna say" 

" Don’t hey Kamie me , You’re late get your tiny behind down here. Are one of the twins sick or something Because Everyone is looking for you, baby doll "

"No, their Aunt is watching em. Listen cover for me and I’ll be there in an hour. I gotta do my hair, makeup and get in the shower " 

"Alright Vanj see you soon" The call ends then Vanessa’s eyes go straight to the framed picture of her on Kameron’s back kissing the redhead’s cheek at the fair, she exhales and mentally curses herself. 

"I really fucked up this time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK HOW THE FUCKIN TABLES TURN,BITCHH


	7. Malamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it!!

Vanessa wipes the beads of sweat from her face with her forearm , as she walks off the stage breathing heavily and smiling at the roaring chants as the audience applauds her. 

Vanjie always feels so alive and free as soon as those stage lights hit her. Of course she wouldn’t let anyone else see it but she always felt a little guilty as well for lying to Brock saying she wasn’t going to dance anymore. 

As she walks down the hallway she’s snatched into the storage closet, immediately Kameron’s lips were on hers causing them to make out for a few seconds. The petite woman breathlessly pulls back resting her forehead on the redhead’s "Damn, I still need to catch my breath, so eager " 

"Hey superstar, I can’t kiss my girlfriend? Don’t forget about us small people Miss Vanjie" her long fingers linger on the Latina’s tan hips then pecks the dark haired girl’s lips again. 

Vanessa rolls her eyes and wraps her arms around the back of Kam’s neck gazing at her "I’ll never forget about you, babe " Kameron blushes and nods. 

"Since you’re saying you won’t forget me, you haven’t forgotten we have a date on Thursday. Right, Ness? " 

"I know baby. I already got Kiki watching the twins that day. Those two are always up to something "she sighs and slides out of Kameron’s arms quickly rubbing her temples. 

"You okay, baby? You seem stressed out " Kam slides her a cold water bottle. Vanessa gratefully takes a long sip, clearing her throat. 

"I am. work, life, college and being a mom all at once is crazy" 

"I know what could help" The taller woman slowly wraps an arm around her waist pulling her in, beginning to place searing hot kisses behind her ears purposely licking over her sensitive pulse point earning a low gasp from the brunette. Kameron backs Vanessa up into a folding table quickly lifting her and placing the Latina on top of it. 

"Mmm, I missed you so much"Kam emphasizes each word with a peck. Vanjie sends a deep dimpled smile at Kameron nodding her head.

" I miss you too, honey " Vanessa whines out as Kameron cups her pussy through the thin black bodysuit. The Latina mewls loudly as the redhead smirks then gently kisses her again, Vanjie bites down hard on her lip the mutters 

"Kam, i gotta go. Its getting late, I gotta get home. " 

"Okay then, at least finally let me come over then" Kameron searched Vanessa’s face for an answer before her mouth could say it. She untangles their hands and steps back crossing her arms. 

“Kam, It’s not a good time, maybe another time? " 

"Ness, that’s Bullshit. You always say the same thing. The twins already met me and all "

"I know, but its just late, Kamie and i wanna go home. "she looks up at her with pleading eyes then the redhead lets out a defeated sigh. 

"Is there someone else or something? " Vanessa’s heart speeds up the question, then she sucks her teeth, standing up pulling Kam’s body to hers. 

"Mami, there ain’t nobody else but you. " 

"Okay, baby. I just missed you" Kameron grips her small waist, pecking the shorter girl’s lips, and Vanessa kisses back way more passionate than before, sliding her tongue in. 

"Take me to your apartment" Vanjie whispers against her girlfriend’s lips. Kameron scoops her up and smiles staring into the Latina’s sparkling eyes. The two women start giggling, as they quiet down Kam breaks the silence. 

"I love you, V " 

" love you too, baby. "

************

The next morning Vanessa wakes up laying on Kameron’s chest, the Latina slowly untangles her legs from in between her girlfriend’s. She slowly rises trying not to wake the older woman. The petite woman was hesitant about sitting up, until a strong hand quickly grips the small woman’s waist pulling her back into the warm bed. 

"Do you have to leave now, baby? " The redhead seductively runs her warm hand up and down the tan bare skin of Vanjie’s back, she sits up planting wet kisses from the nape of her neck all the way down. 

Vanessa almost melts into the older woman’s touch until her eyes flutter open and she sees the time on the alarm clock "Mami, I gotta go. You know I got babies at home. Plus Im sore. You was eating like you we’re never gonna taste it again" 

"Okay sweetheart, I understand. By the way sorry for being rough. You’re just so fucking sexy. " she pouts and Vanjie giggles at her tone. 

"That’s all you, Kamie "

Vanjie blushes then pushes the blanket off of her, she stands up revealing her chiseled naked body. Kameron googled at her, and sat up pulling the brunette’s face closer to hers. 

“God, Im so in love with you "Vanessa instantly kisses her lips deeply then starts smiling when she feels Kameron’s hands grip her soft ass. She backs away laughing launching a pillow at the redhead. 

"Girl, stop being all irresistible and shit I gotta go, Mary!! " she grabs a towel starting to walk away, swaying her small hips and Kameron yells from the bed 

"I hate to see her go, but I love to watch her leave" quoting the song, they both start laughing loudly as Vanessa rushes into the bathroom. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brock rubs his eyes as he puts the phone on speaker, while he made breakfast. Delilah is still demanding to picked up by pulling on his leg. The small girl stares up at him demanding her father’s attention. 

"Steve, I don’t even know where she’s at. I called and texted. Her phone is off. Right now Im at her house making the kids breakfast " 

"Daddy, picks me up! " The blonde man ruffles her brown curly mane then slowly bends down planting a kiss on her forehead then turns off the stove. She falls to the floor starting to throwing a tantrum, kicking and screaming. 

" Delilah, you’re definitely your mother’s daughter with those lungs. But you’re only going to tire yourself out, Petal. Come on " 

He picks the tiny girl up giving her the pink pacifier, and when Brock walks into the living room trying not to laugh as he sees Devin running around naked. Dee Dee points to her brother, until He catches the boy and scoops him up. 

"Cmon buddy where’s your diaper. Steve I’ll call you back in a few" Akeria walks down the steps and shakes her head looking at the twins. 

"Where’s Vanjie at anyways? "

"I don’t know but her phone is off"the blonde man shrugs then hands Delilah to Akeria, as he goes upstairs to get a diaper. Five minutes later Vanessa unlocks the house door and walks toward them, looking at her daughter smiling, the Latina’s face completely lights up.

"Hi baby, Mommy missed you "she takes the small girl from Akeria covering her face in kisses as Dee Dee laughed, while hugging her mom. 

"Girl where you was at? Brock barely know what to do with these babies and he came back after we said we couldn’t find you. He was here all night " 

"It got late and I stayed at a friend’s house " Vanjie rubs her eyes with one hand and plays with Delilah’s brown curls with the other. Akeria squints her eyes leaning closer shaking her head

"Is your friend a strong, sexy, tatted up, red headed lesbian dream boat? And plus you’re glowing" Vanessa mentally panics, she gasps as her eyes widen. 

"Who told you, bitch" 

" Nobody, I know exactly who Miss Kameron is. I see the way you two look at each other, and how y’all always go missing at the same time whenever we have our breaks. So you wanna tell me whats goin on? " 

" He don’t know Im still dancing, Kiki. And Kam I are the real deal, she’s my girlfriend " 

"Bitchhh. Vanjie, Im happy for you, but You got more issues than Vogue." Akeria’s eyes widen as Brock walks down the steps holding a restless Devin who keeps squirming out of his hold. 

His piercing green eyes meet her brown ones. Before he could say anything the small boy slides down running into his mother’s arms, as she enveloped him in a big hug. 

"Mommy!!" 

"Hi, papi. You was being good? "she kisses his soft brown hair, holding him close to her chest as his sister was on her hip. He nods placing a tiny hand on Vanessa’s face then kisses her cheek, making her smile wider. 

"Besos"Devin says, and Vanessa nods her head letting him know, he said it right. 

Akeria speaks up interrupting Vanessa "Hell nah, your son was just running around butt booty ass naked before you got here “

"Guys, Mommy and Daddy need to talk" Brock started, they both stare at him blankly then go back to their activities. 

"Kiki, can you watch em for a few minutes? " she nods picking both of the twins up and bringing them to the kitchen. Vanessa takes off the oversized Nashville hoodie revealing a see through black bodysuit, he sees the purple marks on her neck, that he didn’t recall putting there. 

"Where the hell were you at? You have kids now, all they could ask me about was where’s mommy? I was worried sick and your phone was off. Just grow the fuck up, you’re not 21 " 

"I understand you were worried, and I appreciate it but Let me tell you one motherfucking thing, First of all Before anything Im a mother. Second, Im a grown ass woman and don’t owe you an explanation." 

"Oh please, here we go. You just disappeared, so I have the right to know. I was supposed to go to Montreal last night, but instead I was with the kids. 

"Shut yo ass up, I didn’t know it was a crime to watch your own kids. Besides You not home with them every day, 24/7 I am. And fuck you mean? Silky was watching em so talk what you know "

"Like seriously You have children now, stop acting like you’re in high school. You even have hickies all over your neck. Must’ve been real worth it" 

" I know i got kids, everything I do is for them. I love them more than anything in this entire world. And my neck is my business, stop staring"

" So taking off your clothes every night is for them too? " he bites his lip, exhaling sharply. Vanessa walks closer, staring up into his eyes. 

"You damn right, so they dont never gotta worry bout nothin. don’t act like you above strip clubs, that’s how you met me dumbass " she flipped her long hair letting out a deep breath. 

"I can practically smell the alcohol on your breath. You decided to go out and act like a whore instead of being with your kids. You can’t do what you did three years ago anymore. You’re a mother start acting like it, Vanessa. " 

"Get the fuck out. It’s taking everything in me to not slap the shit outta you. You don’t know the first damn thing about being a parent, you see them 3 days a week. Another thing Don’t come to my damn house either, You wanna see them? Take me to fucking court "

"I paid for all of this" 

"No, you didn’t asshole. That lil 100k you gave me is saved for their college. I already asked you to leave, you’re now trespassing Mr. Hytes " 

He slowly walks out of the door as Vanessa slams it purposely hitting him in the back. A single tear falls from her eyes and she quickly wipes it, storming into the kitchen. 

"He aint gon be around here, anytime soon. " 

"I heard everything, honestly I think the college plan is smart" 

"Thanks, I just wanna give them what I didn’t have. "

" I know that’s right, you good, girl? He said some pretty fucked up shit. " 

"Kiki, I’m always gonna be good, ain’t nobody worried bout him" 

" Girl, you can tell me about that later. Spill the tea on Miss Kameron, how did it start? Im curious as hell" Vanessa smiles rolling her eyes

"Well at first we ain’t like each other, We met at the gym and I used to catch her staring at me and was like fuck she lookin at? I was tryna get back in shape after the twins or Whatever. Our lockers were almost right next to each other’s. until one day it got physical cause she bumped me" 

"Pause.. Vanjie you were still skinny as hell after them. But Ooh anyways, What happened sis? "

"Girl, Yes. what happens next is crazier. We was arguing, I slap her then she pushed me and of course I busted my ass, cause ain’t no secret Kam is strong as hell. I hit my head on the bench and was dizzy as fuck. She’s scared as hell, then picks me up being a sour patch kid and shit I- 

Silky sits at the table with Thackery on her hip, listening to the story as well smiling already. Vanessa lovingly rolls her eyes at her best friend then taking Devin into her arms as he reaches for her across the table. 

"Okay so she pulls her water bottle with ice outta her bag, fuckin up my new silk press, putting it on my head. She says you’re actually really pretty when you’re not mean mugging me and I say oh yeah? You ain’t too bad either, she looks at my lips and we both lean in, we kissin or whatever and Wonder Woman scoops my ass up and we get busy" 

"Vanjie! In the locker room at the gym? "

"Nah, Im just playing. We didn’t fuck in there, Someone would’ve been came in. but I did go home with her that afternoon. After that we went on a date, and we’ve been dating for almost a year " 

"You hid that for almost a year?! Girl this is news! Sneaky ass. how did she find out you worked at the same club?" 

"She didn’t know at all. I told her I was a dancer but was never specific. She saw me on stage and just put it together. Kam was gagging, girl. " 

"She knows about the twins, right? " Silky asked with raised eyebrows. Vanessa quickly nods answering

"Of couse, that was one of the first things I said. it dont bother her none, Kam loves kids and She met them before." 

"Girl you be meeting your love interests in the most ghetto ways, I live. " All three women laughed in unison until Devin reaches over yanking his sister’s hair making her let out a high pitched scream. 

"Boy, stop pulling your sister hair! Every day I feel like a fuckin referee with them " Vanessa says separating the twins. 

"You gon stop bullyin her cause she small " Silky says holding Dee Dee in her lap. Vanessa kisses her daughter’s tear stained cheek, shaking her head.

"Silk, she be bullying him, tryna take all his food and toys" 

"Girl I ain’t gon never say never, but I see what you gotta do every day, Ion think i want kids. " Akeria says laughing. 

"There’s ups and downs, But as long as there’s a smile on these two faces, Im happy. They just make my world go round and make me want to be better and do better. Its Mommy shit, but it feels good" 

"Aww you just such a momma now, Vanjie. Motherhood looks good on you, even though sometimes I be missing all them damn parties and kickbacks we was at almost every night " Silky smiles shaking her head reminiscing. 

"Remember how every day we was at Waffle House, them bitches was sick of us. We used be there for all three meals. Vanjie adds laughing. 

"Yess, girl we used to be in that bitch wildin, and drunk as hell. Miami used to be too lit " Akeria agrees. The three woman all explode with loud laughter until a booming loud knock echos through their living room. 

Akeria runs to go get it and in walks two tall officers, and she asks what they needed. The hispanic one spoke first  
"Does a Vanessa Mateo live here? " 

"Yeah, that’s me. " Vanessa clears her throat, adjusting her hold on Delilah, who was on her hip. The white one finally spoke up saying 

"We have a warrant for your arrest" . 

"What the hell you mean?" Vanessa exclaimed, crossing her arms trying to cover her see through shirt. The officer shows her. 

"What? There’s gotta be a mistake, i know it. It was that white boy wasn’t it ?" Akeria blurts out in disbelief. The woman passes Devin to her other best friend who’s already tearing up. 

"Silk, don’t let them see this. Please " Vanjie mutters, as her doe eyes blink away tears. The officer takes out a pair of shiny, metal cuffs. 

She nods her head in confusion then Silky quickly takes the small girl from her with shaky hands, then rushes out of the room with them. 

"What for, huh? " 

"Prostitution, You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions.Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law.You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish- she blocks him out and starts thinking about everything. 

" Wait! I haven’t even been tricking, The last time I did, it was for their father and that was 3 years ago. Any proof? " 

"Miss Mateo, a case was being built on you way before that March. You added icing to the cake. You had an active warrant for 3 years. Turn around, hands behind your back " 

"No, tell me why y’all didn’t been do it. Motherfucker, you almost did that shit in front of my kids" 

"Im gonna let the cursing slide, you’re gonna piss me off. That wasn’t our motive to do that in front of them, You moved to Los Angeles, and we lost track of you" 

"Fuck you" she says loudly. The officer quickly grabs her wrist, slamming her thin body against the wall. The Latina grunts in frustration as she slowly resists, pushing him off. He quickly pins her hands behind her back easily cuffing her. 

"Ooou, look at you cuffing like a fuckin Pro. Pushing all your weight on a 140 pound woman must make you feel like a real man. " 

"We have to get going. " 

"Kiki, tell my babies I love em and Mommy is gonna be back. Call my mother too Akeria nods as he begins to walk her out. Once the door closes Vanessa finally lets tears fall down her face.

**Author's Note:**

> *Unfaithful by Rihanna blasts. Sorry about the ghetto ass spacing yall, Im gonna fix it but ion feel like finding my laptop.


End file.
